csofandomcom-20200223-history
Code Box (Singapore/Malaysia)
Code Box or C-Box or Password Box or Gachapon (English: Gashapon) is a special item in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A Code Box can be obtained randomly during gameplay. Unlike Pandora's Box, it gives the player a special weapon that may or may not be permanent. Some of the items in the Code Box are only available in the box. However, a Code Box can only be decoded by using a Code Decoder, a cash point item that can be bought from the Shop. After decoding a Code Box, the player may get a permanent weapon or model from the Code Box. Loots other than permanent cash weapons are point weapons, periodic cash weapons, items and sprays. Tips on getting permanent weapons/models LOGIC: The developers have set the amount of permanent weapons available in every 2 weeks period. This means decoding a Code Box in first day after maintenance has higher percentage. *There is a higher chance of getting something permanent in a Code Box by decoding 20 or more Code Boxes (that means buying at least 20 Code Decoders from the Shop). *Log in and buy how many Code Decoder you wanted to buy. Play for a match and use it after each match ended. *Others say that you get a better chance of getting a permanent item if you open a code box either 'early' in the morning or 'late' at night. *Save up your money, wait for a Top Up bonus event, then buy lots of decoders. It depends on how much cash you have in your account. When there is a probability event, open the code boxes. *Open up your code boxes AFTER a broadcast message about other players hitting the jackpot appeared. Available weapons Stg44g1.png|StG44 Gold Edition|link=StG 44 M4a1gold.png|M4A1 Gold Edition|link=Colt M4A1 Ak47gold gfx.png|AK-47 Gold Edition|link=AK-47 M14ebrgold.png|M14 EBR Gold Edition|link=M14 EBR Mp5g gfx.png|MP5 Gold Edition|link=MP5 File:Thompsongold.png|Thompson Chicago Gold Edition|link=Thompson M1928 Sl8g.png|SL8 Gold Edition|link=HK SL8 File:Deserteagleg.png|Desert Eagle Gold Edition|link=IMI Desert Eagle M79_gold.png|M79 Gold Edition M4a1dragon.png|M4A1 dragon|link=Colt M4A1 Ak47dragon.png|AK-47 dragon|link=AK-47 File:K1ase_gfx.png|K1A Special Edition|link=K1A File:Waterpistol.png|Lightning Big Eye|link=Lightning Big Eye File:Sfgun.png|Blaster|link=Blaster File:M400_gfx.png|Cheytac Intervention M200|link=Cheytac M200 Watergun_gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1|link=Lightning SMG-1 Crossbow_gfx.png|Crossbow|link=Crossbow F2000_gfx.png|FN F2000|link=FN F2000 Guitar.png|Lightning AR-1|link=Lightning AR-1 File:M4a1scope_icon.png|M4A1 Scope|link=M4A1 Scope M1887gold gfx.png|Winchester M1887|link=Winchester M1887 Umbrellagun.png|Lightning SG-1|link=Lightning SG-1 Golden MG3.png|Rheinmetall MG3|link=Rheinmetall MG 3 Trg42g.png|TRG-42 White Gold|link=Sako TRG Usas12camo.png|USAS-12 Camouflage|link=Daewoo USAS-12 Dragontail1.png|link=Dragon Tail Tempestsmg.png|link=Tempest Catapult.png|link=Wild Wing File:Avalanche.png|link=Avalanche File:Ksg12g_gfx.png|KSG-12 Gold|link=Kel-Tec KSG-12 File:P90lapin.png|P90 Pink Bunny|link=FN P90 File:Wa2000g.png|WA2000 Gold|link=Walther WA2000 File:Violingun.png|Lightning AR-2|link=Lightning AR-2 File:As50g.png|AS50 Pink Gold|link=AI AS50 Premium weapons *StG 44 Gold Edition *M4A1 Gold Edition *AK-47 Gold Edition *M14 EBR Gold Edition *MP5 Gold Edition *Thompson Gold Edtion *M1887 Gold Edition *Desert Eagle Gold Edition *M79 Saw Off Gold Edition *SL8 Gold Edition *MG3 Gold Edition *HK23E Gold Edition *M200 *F2000 *M4A1 Scope *Lightning AR-1 *K1A Special Edition *Lightning SMG-1 *Crossbow *Lightning Blaster *Lightning Big Eye *Dragon Tail *Tempest *Blaster *Lightning SG-1 (Rainbow Gun) *AK-47 Dragon Edition *M4A1 Dragon Edition *Wild Wing *Avalanche *KSG-12 Gold Edition *P90 Pink Bunny *WA2000 Gold Edition *AS50 Pink Gold *Lightning AR-2 *Luger P08 Gold Edition *OICW Normal weapons *TRG-42 *Anaconda *M14 EBR *Winchester M1887 *Wedung *TDI Kriss Super Vector *Rheinmetall MG 3 *M79 Saw off *M134 Minigun *Colt M4A1 (Duration only) *AK-47 (Duration only) *IMI Desert Eagle (Duration only) *AWP (Duration only) *HK23 *StG 44 *Barrett M95 *Remington XM2010 ESR *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Walther WA2000 *KSG-12 *Soul Bane Dagger *Franchi SPAS-12 Available characters Natasha_icon.png|link=Natasha|Natasha File:Jennifer.jpg|link=Jennifer|Jennifer File:Yuri.jpg|link=Yuri|Yuri Criss.jpg|link=Criss|Criss Choijiyoon.jpg|link=Choijiyoon|Choijiyoon Ritsuka.png|link=Ritsuka|Ritsuka Chngirl01.jpg|link=Mei|Mei Jpngirl01.jpg|link=Erica|Erica *Natasha *Jennifer *Yuri *Criss *Choijiyoon (30 days only) *Ritsuka (30 days only) *Mei *Erica Events Singapore/Malaysia :March 21 ~ April 4, 2012 Opening Coded Box during this period is given higher chance to receive rare items. :April 9 ~ May 1, 2012 Opening Coded Box during this period is given higher 4× chance to receive rare items. : January 9 ~ January 30, 2013. Opening Coded Box during this period is given higher 3× chance to receive rare items due to Bingo Event . Gallery File:Randomboxtitle.png|Header File:Result_congratulation1.png|Normal item File:Result_congratulation2.png|Advance item File:Result_congratulation3.png|Premium item codebox_promo.jpg|Promotional poster Password_box_update1.jpg|Update November 9, 2011 File:Password_box_update2.jpg|Update December 14 , 2011 Code box update3.jpg|Update December 24 , 2011 File:Sl8_gold_crossbow_dbarrel_code_box.jpg|Update January 19, 2012 stg44erikamay446x238.jpg|Update February 22, 2012 File:Xm2010_trg42g_usas12camo_gachapon.jpg|Update March 21, 2012 File:Code_box_wa2000_thompsong_waterpistol_sfgun_m4a1g.jpg|Update April 25, 2012 File:Code_box_blaster_thompsong.jpg|Ditto New Look.jpg|Update July 4, 2012 694x120.jpg|Update August 15, 2012 SGCSO_100912_newloot600x300.jpg|Update September 12, 2012 newloots_dragon_600x300.jpg|Update October 24, 2012 5decsgmyupdate.jpg|Update December 5, 2012 newloot600x300.jpg|Update January 9, 2013 File:P90lapin_wa2000g_promo_sgp.jpg|Update February 13, 2013 sg/my c-box march 27 2013.jpg|Update March 27, 2013 Which of the followings you want to get the most? M200 F2000 M4A1 Scope AK-47 Gold Guitar M1887 Gold MG3 Gold Desert Eagle Gold Natasha Jennifer K1ASE MP5 Gold Lightning SMG-1 SL8 Gold Edition Crossbow USAS-12 Camouflage TRG-42 Platinum Edition Lightning Blaster Lightning Big Eye Thompson Gold M4A1 Gold Barrett M95 Stg44 Gold M79 Gold Tempest Wild Wing Avalanche KSG-12 Gold P90 Pink Bunny WA2000 Gold Lightning AR-2 AS50 Pink Gold How many Code Boxes have you opened? 0 1 ~ 50 51 ~ 100 100+ Countless Which of the followings you HAVE obtained? M200 F2000 M4A1 Scope AK-47 Gold Guitar M1887 Gold MG3 Gold Desert Eagle Gold Natasha Jennifer K1ASE MP5 Gold Lightning SMG-1 SL8 Gold Edition Crossbow USAS-12 Camouflage TRG-42 Platinum Edition Lightning Blaster Lightning Big Eye Thompson Gold M4A1 Gold Barrett M95 Dragon Tail StG44 Gold M79 Gold Tempest Wild Wing Avalanche KSG-12 Gold P90 Pink Bunny WA2000 Gold Lightnning AR-2 AS50 Pink Gold None See also *Code Box (Korea) *Code Box (Taiwan/Hong Kong) *Code Box (Japan) *Code Box (Indonesia) *Code Box (Thailand) Category:Items Category:Reward